Change
by Laughing Riot
Summary: Bubbles never heard Boomer say sorry before. One-shot.


This is Laughing Riot, back from the dead! Sorry I haven't been on for so long, it's just that I hate school… And as an apology, I'm giving this one-shot! Plus, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls…

This one-shot is something… And sorry, the girls don't have their powers in this one. If you were in church, you would probably understand this.

* * *

Bubbles looked around her classroom and sighed. She was in sixth grade now and it was a Sunday morning. Which meant she had to go to church.

Dressed up.

In a frilly dress.

…Then what was her problem?

Boomer. Boomer Jojo. The meanest boy she had ever met. She had been trying to avoid him all week and her mission was a success. She hadn't seen him until now…because he was going to be at her new church she was attending. Bubbles groaned. Sunday school was supposed to be fun…

As Bubbles entered the church with her sister, she soon noticed all the boys looking at her. There were many fanboys of her sisters too, but she had the most attention. Bubbles was known as the cutest girl alive, Buttercup was the sportiest and toughest tomboy, and Blossom was the smartest (No one would dare call Blossom the nerdiest with Buttercup around.)

Bubbles giggled and waved at a few boys, causing them to drool. Blossom rolled her eyes and Buttercup mumbled, "Boys are dumb." Bubbles giggled as soon as she heard her sister's comment. As they reached their classroom, they all sat down together in their seats.

The class began and Bubbles sighed. _So far, so good._ There was no sight of Boomer and the day was beginning to turn out as one of those days-you-think-they-would-be-bad-days-but-they-turn-out-pretty-nice days.

The lesson was already halfway done, and the teacher was still preaching to the students, who had not stopped to even take a breath! Everyone in the classroom was either doing one of the following:

1. Snoring

2. Trying to keep awake

3. Whispering things about the teacher (Buttercup for example)

4. Doodling in their notebooks (Bubbles for example)

5. Listening carefully (Which was Blossom and only Blossom)

There was a loud noise, probably from the slam of the classroom door. The whole class turned their heads to the entrance of the door, first thinking:

_Wow, we're saved!_

After seeing who was at the door:

_Oh, Lord, please help us all…_

Standing in the entrance was the Boomer and his brothers. For some reason, Brick was always a tad more up in the front, so his brothers were always behind him. It made most people think he was the leader of some sort. This was the same with Blossom, but the only difference was that everyone knows that Blossom had to right to be up front, since she was the smartest.

Bubbles and her sisters groaned. Like Bubbles, Boomer's brothers gave her sisters the worst time. Almost like torture to them.

The boys' eyes scanned the seats in the classroom and smirked. That's when the girls realized each of them had an empty seat right next to them. Bubbles felt awfully scared as soon as Boomer sat down and whispered in her ear, "We're gonna have the best time today."

* * *

Class felt long. Really long.

Boomer had tortured Bubbles through the whole preaching and teaching. He kept chewing his gum in his mouth, but kept his mouth open as he chewed so that Bubbles can hear his teeth make contact with the sticky substance. Once, Bubbles even got so annoyed that she stood up and screeched, "You made me draw three eyes on my bunny! Now he's going to need glasses!" Everyone looked up at her, and suddenly Bubbles felt embarrassed, her face red.

Now class had ended and the children had a few minutes to goof around until junior church started. Bubbles wandered around the green yard that grew in front of the church. As she walked around, she observed the children playing tag and climbing up the tress that grew. There was a playground built on the yard for the little kindergarteners to fool around in.

Just take Boomer out of her day and today would have been perfect.

"Hey, Bubs!"

Speaking of devil junior…

Bubbles turned around to see Boomer running up to her, one hand hidden behind his back. _I wonder what surprise he's hiding for me this time… _Boomer had a shy grin when he caught up to the cute blonde. _Shy? What happened to the mischievous one?_ Boomer was panting hard from his run, and his blonde hair was matted to his forehead from perspiration.

"Boomer, you know I don't like being called Bubs…" Bubbles started.

Boomer shrugged. "I know, I know." A smirk appeared on his face. "That's why I call you it."

"That's mean!"

"Bubs, seriously. Mean? That's all you got?"

Bubbles was never a good name-caller. She never liked to hurt anyone's feelings and she never had any good thought of what to call someone. Mean was the best she could come up with. Of course Buttercup on the other hand…

"Butch, you #$%!"

And there we have proof!

Bubbles and Boomer took one glance at their siblings then shrugged and continued their conversations. Apparently, Butch was calling Buttercup a sissy who wears makeup and dresses and everything. Which lead to the chase of his survival. Of course, he was laughing as he was surviving.

"Boomer, you know what? I don't like you, you don't like me, so I'm ending this conversation!'

"Bubs…"

"It's Bubbles!"

"Bubbles, I just…"

"Just WHAT?"

"Wanted to say I'm sorry."

Bubbles opened her mouth to shout at Boomer but she paused. Sorry? Well, this was a first. In all her life, Boomer never said sorry to her. The only things she ever heard from his mouth were insults.

"B-B-Boomer?" _What have you done to Boomer and where is he?_

"Bubbles…I'm sorry for ruining your bunny…" His hand appeared behind his back with a daisy. "I see you picking these up everyday…"

Suddenly, Boomer's face turned red and he quickly turned and ran. Bubbles called him to come back, but he was gone in a few seconds. Bubbles sighed and looked at her feet. There was the daisy. She bent down and picked up the flower which was already starting to wilt.

"Sorry, huh?"

That's when her thoughts came back to Boomer and today what happened in class. Bubbles blushed as she came to her conclusion.

_Boomer looks cute in a tux._

* * *

I might actually continue this...


End file.
